Say Nothing
by Shaz1
Summary: Sequel to my previous story- End of the Game. Callen has disappeared from LA leaving behind a team that is in pieces. Is there any way to fix the divided group and what has the team leader got himself into this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Say Nothing**

By Shaz1

None of the recognised characters belong to me, they are all the property of CBS and Shane Brennan- no promises that I will return them unharmed but I will try my best!

This is the sequel to End of The Game- I genuinely am so thrilled at the response to that story, so thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews!

Some expressed sadness at the end of the prequel to this one, but I wrote it that way for two reasons. Firstly Callen has always moved around, always found it difficult to settle- so how come there has not even been a thought of him moving on? Secondly he struggles to trust, refuses point blank to put trust in people and Hetty has constantly been beyond naughty in withholding information from him- he accepted that just a wee bit easily in the show for my liking!

Happy Easter everybody!

Anyway on with the story.

**Say Nothing**

"And you are completely certain that this is the path that you want to take Agent Callen?" Director Vance asked the younger man seriously.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't" Callen replied with a sigh, wincing as he shifted in his chair.

"I have concerns- your injuries for one" Vance stated- his hands clasped in front of him.

"Sir- we both know that the first stage is simply intel gathering, a busted wrist won't make any difference to that" Callen argued, determined that the op would go ahead.

"You and I both know that you have a tendency to get yourself into trouble even on the most basic of Ops" Vance commented with a small smile to show that there was no malice to his words. "That's why you are getting some backup from the word go" he added, raising his hand to stop the agent from arguing. "It is non-negotiable Agent Callen. You will have a partner and a task force that will remain in the background- with your wrist broken like that I shouldn't even authorise you to go in so take it or leave it" Callen sighed dramatically at the latest update- cursing his luck at getting injured on his latest mission.

"Fine- but the deal still stands, no one from OSP is to even know about this, or I am out"

"I am aware of that Callen and you have my word that they will know nothing about this" Vance promised.

"Who is the partner?" the younger man asked with a sigh.

"Well this is a joint operation so your partner is from the CIA. I hear that you two know each other and have proven how well you can work together" Vance stated with a grin and Callen groaned as realisation dawned and he had an awful feeling who he yet again going to be working with. Vance noticed the pained expression on the younger man's face, and got to his feet to move to the office door.

"Hello Callen" Trent Kort greeted with a smug grin.

"Kort" Callen reciprocated with a sigh.

"Since it seems I kind of owe you for saving my arse-I was given the opportunity to repay the favour" the CIA agent explained, sitting down beside his NCIS colleague. Callen sighed to himself again, not overwhelmed with joy at he prospect but he supposed it could be worse.

"How exactly are you going to fit in? You don't even speak Russian or Polish" Callen asked.

"As usual, we will get by" Kort replied with a grin. Callen couldn't help the small glimmer of dread that ran through him at the words.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam Hanna was in a foul mood- unfortunately for his colleagues his current slump had already gone on for over a week and showed no sign of abating- ever since his partner had walked out of the mission and none of them had heard from him. The former Navy Seal was beyond annoyed- he was seething. He was angry at his partner for walking away, Hetty for letting the agent down and himself for not being able to stop him.

"How long is this going to go on for?" Deeks muttered to his partner as the two made a fresh mug of coffee.

"Until Callen comes back or someone starts talking about what the hell is going on" Kensi whispered in response.

"Do you really think that Callen is going to come back?" the detective asked incredulously, knowing that the older agent was a stubborn man and once he made his mind up there was little chance of changing it.

"Without knowing exactly what has gone on I wouldn't like to guess" Kensi sighed, the whole thing was a mess- the team was falling apart before her eyes. The family that they had all built up together was ripped apart at the seams by Callen's departure and she wasn't sure if there would ever be a way to fix it.

"Have you heard from him?"

"Nope! I called round his place, it is just how it always was including his car on the drive- but no sign of him. His cell was left in his desk drawer and his passport hasn't been used either" the junior agent finished, her entire posture the picture if dejection.

"There will be a way to fix this Kens" Deeks vowed seriously.

"I am not so sure there is this time Deeks" she responded moving back to her desk along with a general aura of depression.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I have to say Callen, I am excited about this op" Kort told his sometime friend as the two sat in the Washington bar.

"How did you even end up assigned it?" Callen asked, his displeasure obvious in his voice.

"I was approached when I returned to Langley for the debrief of our recent exploits- the powers that be were happy with how we worked together so decided to pair us up again. Come now Callen- don't look so peeved, at least you know you can trust me" Kort stated, one glance at the NCIS agents face said it all. "Well you can trust me as much as you trust anyone" he added to clarify his statement.

"It concerns me the way our paths suddenly keep crossing Trent" Callen stated, finally laying his cards on the table.

"It concerns me that you have upped sticks and walked out on your team- what's going on with you?" the older man asked, showing a rare glimpse of serious concern for his former colleague.

"That is none of your business Kort" Callen snapped, unwilling to reveal any information to the British man.

"It is if it affects your work Callen- I need to know that your head is in the game"

"This isn't a game" Callen argued.

"No G it isn't- this is far from being a game, people's lives are at stake so yes it is my business. If you don't want to be here, get on the next flight back to your family in LA and don't risk yourself or me on a mission that you are not focussed on" Kort stated calmly, understanding that something big was going on with the other agent.

"I don't have a family" Callen whispered, his voice cracking as his emotions snuck into his response.

"You and I both know that isn't true" Kort responded softly, getting to his feet and moving around the table. "I'll see you tomorrow my friend" he commented by way of good night squeezing the agent's shoulder on his way out of the door.

End Chapter One

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thank you so much for the reviews! I apologise for the delay- family life and marathon training have got in the way!

Chapter Two

"Have you heard from him?" Sam asked his Ops manager, arms folded across his muscular chest.

"Not a peep Mr Hanna, and to be perfectly honest I don't expect to" Hetty replied with a sigh. "Your partner made his feelings extremely clear- and he generally isn't one to go back on his decisions"

"You need to fix this Hetty" Sam stated softly.

"I don't know if I can"

"Callen can't work with you if he doesn't trust you- you need to regain his trust, this team cannot function without him" Sam warned knowing that he was making his personal feelings clear.

"You mean that you can't function without him Mr Hanna?" Hetty queried, knowing how close the partners were.

"Just fix this Hetty" the former seal requested quietly, his tone making it clear how desperate he was for her to solve the seemingly impossible situation.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen winced as he flexed his fingers his entire arm throbbing as the broken bones made themselves known again. He didn't doubt that he had done the right thing in walking away from OSP- his time there was done, the moment that Hetty revealed she had known his mother all along was the moment that his life had started slipping away along with his trust in everything that he knew. His only regret as the team- they had never let him down, never failed to follow him and always supported him whether they agreed with his actions or not. He couldn't help but feel that he had let them down somehow by just walking away without fully explaining why. Their friendship had meant everything to him over recent years and he wouldn't trade that for the World- but he had no choice other than to leave, every single part of his being had screamed at him to go and he couldn't ignore that. He knew that Sam had to be going crazy and would probably be baying for his blood about now- that's if he wasn't already bracing up the Ops Manager.

He sighed to himself rolling his neck to relieve some of the tension from his shoulders as he contemplated what tomorrow brought. He had an early flight out to Kiev- with Kort by his side, something that he hadn't counted on.

Three weeks earlier he had presented his resignation to the director, giving no explanation as to why- but somehow he hadn't needed to as Vance was far too aware of what had occurred between the senior members of the LA team. Less than an hour later Vance was on the videophone to him and offering him a way out- a solo mission to Eastern Europe and then the reins of a task force upon his completion. This was his cup of tea, working alone undercover and utilising his beloved language skills- honed over years and years of practice and work. Even the thought of a new team piqued his interest as he would be free to mould it how he pleased. He shook his head to clear his thoughts- he needed to put thoughts of that out of his mind and focus on the mission at hand, with one final check of the door to his motel room he headed to bed and attempted to get some sleep ready for the early start.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Any hits on any of his aliases?" Sam asked Nell for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Absolutely nothing Sam" she replied clinging onto her last thread of patience. "Eric has discreetly flagged all of his known identities and we will be notified if any of them are used" she explained.

"Thanks" Sam replied with a sigh. He had absolutely no idea of where his partner was or what he was doing and he had to admit- it was driving him crazy. He had to find the younger man to make sure he was okay- even if it was just to murder him with his bare hands.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"You sure you are up for this?" Kort asked his colleague as the two men showed their boarding cards to security.

"Kort I have been doing this for years of course I am up for it" Callen replied with a sigh as he was unable to disguise his frustration at the question.

"Hey I am just checking- I can see that you have a lot on your mind, not to mention the fact that you currently only have one functioning arm" Kort responded with a smirk. Callen turned around and rounded on the older man.

"I can guarantee that even with a busted arm I am still more than capable of looking after myself and covering your ass" Callen stated with an answering smirk. Kort nodded with a grin.

"Glad to hear it" he finally replied as he fiddled with the cuff of his dress shirt and continued walking towards the boarding gates. "No let's get on the flight shall we- I for one fully intend on making the most of the business class facilities" he finished as he moved. Callen couldn't help the mild chuckle that escaped him as he followed the CIA agent onto the plane- suddenly feeling that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to sample the hospitality at the cost of Uncle Sam.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Well I have certainly had worse flights" Kort commented as he sat down in the business lounge on the layover.

"The lamb noisette was exceptional" Callen agreed as he sipped at his beer, finally relaxing and enjoying the luxury.

"I hope the dinner menu on the next flight is as varied" Kort replied with a grin, quite liking the new relaxed version of the NCIS agent.

"I doubt that the hotel when we get there is going to match up" Callen stated by way of warning.

"I am sure we will make the best of it- besides we have work to do" Kort replied with a shrug, not overly concerned with their accommodation. "No as the lowly business associate of such an esteemed Russian business man I am sure that I have nothing to worry about" he stated with a grin. Callen rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Maybe you should have tried harder at school Trent and then you too could speak another language" Callen teased gently getting to his feet and heading to the bar.

"Maybe so" Kort muttered in reply as he watched the agent walk away, he pulled out his phone and tapped out a text, ensuring that he kept his boss updated at all times.

End Chapter Two

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thank you so much for all of the reviews- please keep them coming.

Chapter Three

Callen stretched as he stepped off the flight- he felt a strange sense of freedom as his latest alias automatically took over him. He pushed his sunglasses up to protect his eyes from the bright sunlight assailing them and took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Is it good to be home?" Kort asked him softly, knowing how fond of eastern Europe his temporary partner was.

"It is good to be anywhere except LA right now" Callen responded, the words leaving him before he could help himself. Kort snorted at the response, wondering to himself what was going on with the other man, but knowing he would never get a straight answer from the closed book beside him.

"How did you get this gig anyway?" Kort asked him as the two men moved through the terminal towards arrivals.

"Easy- I resigned" Callen responded without missing a beat- temporarily leaving a stunned CIA operative in his wake.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Sam can you spare me a moment of your time?" Hetty requested as soon as the senior agent walked into the office. Sam looked hesitant as he followed the petite woman through to her office.

"Have you located Callen?" he asked, having no idea what else the Ops Manager could want to speak to him about.

"No I have found nothing to point to where Mr Callen currently is. However I have received an update from the director" Hetty explained tentatively. "You might want to sit down Sam" she invited gently.

"This does not sound good Hetty" Sam stated as he sat down, leaning forward so that his elbows rested on his knees.

"It isn't Sam" she cautioned with a sigh. "Director Vance has just informed me of a conversation that he had with Mr Callen just over three weeks ago" she informed him. "At that time your partner handed his resignation letter to the director" she finished, her own expression portraying how concerned she was by the update.

"G quit?" sam queried in disbelief.

"It appears so. I am sorry Sam I had no idea he had taken it all so badly" Hetty apologised, her voice low and her head dipped.

"You know how G is when it comes to family Hetty- you betrayed the trust that he put in you and it has cost this team his leadership" Sam berated, his own concern carried in his voice. "Has he turned in his badge and his weapon?" he asked.

"Not to me and the director had another engagement and as such felt he had provided me with all of the information I required" she replied- not commenting on the accusation that the man in front of her made, for she found herself unable to deny his words and couldn't help a feeling of shame at the thought that she had lost the trust of the man that was the closest thing to a son she had ever had or was ever likely to.

"Did he accept Callen's resignation?" Sam asked with a sigh.

"What choice would he have had Mr Hanna?" Hetty queried warningly.

"Something about this just seems wrong Hetty. G wouldn't take off without telling me"

"If you can find any other explanation Sam I am open to suggestions?" she suggested gently, almost willing the senior agent to come up with an idea to explain the absence of the team leader.

"Can I have some leave?" Sam replied by way of an answer.

"Take what you need Sam- whatever you need to bring him home so that I can make this right" Hetty agreed quickly.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"How the hell did you get so good at those languages?" Kort asked impressed at the words rolling off the tongue of the younger man.

"Misspent youth" Callen responded with a grin. "You want to get something to eat?" he asked as he threw his bag into the closet and undid his tie. Their first meeting wasn't scheduled until the middle of the next morning so they had plenty of time to kill.

"Sure why not" the CIA man agreed, liking the new relaxed Callen that had appeared as soon as they had landed in Russia. "You know this could be far more fun than I thought" he stated with a grin.

"A few cold beers and some baklava and we could be in for a good night" Callen replied with a snort.

"Let's not go too wild" Kort responded sarcastically. "I suppose it will give us a chance to practice our covers" he commented with a shrug.

"Our covers should need no practice Trent- you better be ready" Callen stated seriously a flash of steel crossing his blue eyes.

"Hey you just make sure your own house is in order G- I know what I have to do" Kort reassured the experienced undercover agent.

"Good- this job is important, we can't afford to screw this up" Callen warned lightly as he shrugged a casual jacket on to go with his jeans. "Come on I know a great bar not too far from here" he suggested as he began heading out of the door. Kort shook his head as he followed, wondering if anybody would ever truly understand what went on in the head of the elusive Special Agent G Callen.

End Chapter Three

Please review


End file.
